Satellizer L. Bridget
Satellizer L. Bridget (Pandora s/n: GR230), formerly known as Satellizer Alongrutch, is the main heroine of Freezing. A second-year student at West Genetics, she is a highly skilled Pandora who is known as the Untouchable Queen (接触禁止の女王 Sesshokukinshi no Jo Ō) for her ruthlessness in combat. Many characters are afraid of her in the beginning because she seems mean and cold; however it is revealed throughout the series that she is shy and has had a traumatic childhood that led her develop aphephobia, a fear of being touched. Background Satellizer L. Bridget is the main heroine of the series and one of the strongest Pandoras in West Genetics. She was formerly ranked the number one second-year Pandora before being demoted to the 2nd rank due to Kazuya's interference during the ongoing Carnival tournament. Known as the Untouchable Queen because of her intense aphephobia, she is feared by the students for her cold and ruthless personality. It is revealed that she transferred to West Genetics from East Genetics after brutally injuring Levon Brooks, a Limiter with a playboy personality who wanted her to become his Pandora. As a result, she was suspended for the entire school year, meaning that Satellizer would have been a third-year student had the incident not occurred. Hailing from the United Kingdom, she is a member of the noble L. Bridget family despite being the child of the head of the family, Howard L. Bridget and his mistress, Noelle Alongrutch. Because of this, she and her mother were hated by Howard's wife, Olivia L. Bridget, who later encouraged her son, Satellizer's younger half-brother, Louis, to mistreat her. However, Louis' mistreatment later turns into sexual abuse and Satellizer was forced to endure it as her mother was terminally ill and didn't want their family situation to worsen. But the abuse ended after her older half-sister, Violet, learned about it and moved her away for her own safety. Upon returning to attend her mother's deathbed, her mother apologized for what she had gone through and told her to never lose and to become stronger than anyone. Her mother's words became her driving force in life, resulting in her severe determination and will. Due to the abuse she suffered, she hates being touched and goes berserk if anyone touches her. Surprisingly, Kazuya is the only exception when he touches her. Originally she doesn't want anything to do with Kazuya but she eventually is won over by his kindness and accepts him as her Limiter. Later on, she insists on Kazuya to call her by her nickname "Satella", though he still uses the senpai honorific. Despite her fearsome reputation and ruthlessness in battle, she has a quiet and reserved nature, collecting stuffed animals as well as knitting. After facing her past demons, she finally loses her aphephobia and no longer reacts when other people touch her. She has a penchant for eating hamburgers, and is often seen with a bundle of them whenever she eats lunch, often sharing them with Kazuya. She admitted to being in love with Kazuya, however, she has not confessed to him because she is simply too nervous to do so. Despite her low synchronization rate with her Stigmata, she was implanted with six of Kazuha's Heroic-Stigmata before her enrolment into Genetics due to her family's influence. She tends to remove her glasses before a fight despite having myopia; since activation of the Volt Texture optimizes all senses including eyesight. Appearance Satellizer is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. When not in battle, she wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses, as she is myopic. Her most distinctive feature are her large breasts, which are easily larger than the other Pandoras attending West Genetics, this due to her foreign origin. Her Genetics uniform is also unique compared to the standard issue Pandora uniform, donning a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. For footwear, she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts. Personality When first introduced, Satellizer was deemed as cold, mean, and ruthless. After her first meeting with Kazuya Aoi, she becomes concerned over Kazuya's safety and begins to recognise others as her comrades and friends, whom she cares deeply cares for, which is shown when Satellizer relinquished all control and turned herself into a Nova Form Pandora when she saw Ganessa "die" before her eyes. Throughout the series, she is shown to have a much more shy side, in sharp contrast to her latter cold nature. Her softer side dawns primarily whenever she is around Kazuya, easily noticeable by her furious blushing when around him as she holds strong feelings for Kazuya, although she had never admitted it. However, through her rivalry with Rana Linchen over Kazuya, she is shown to get jealous whenever she sees Rana try to get intimate with Kazuya. Known as the Untouchable Queen because of her intense aphephobia (fear of being touched), she is feared by most of the student body for her cold and ruthless personality. Her phobia was developed from her past of being molested by her half-brother Louis. However, her aphephobia became less intense though after her meeting with Kazuya. She also has a strong incentive to never lose because of her not wanting to have to depend on others like her mother had to. It is revealed during the Siblings Arc that she shows a much more timid and submissive personality when around her brother Louis because of their past. But due to Kazuya's inspiring words during the clash between her and Holly, she received the confidence to stand up to Louis (and in the process, cure her aphephobia). Story Introduction Arc Satellizer L. Bridget is first seen in the front of West Genetics with numerous second year Pandora laid incapacitated during the second year students Carnival. She is then put into a Freezing effect by Kazuya Aoi when he hugs her thinking she is his dead sister, Kazuha Aoi, leaving her motionless and defenceless against Ganessa Roland resulting in her loss in the Carnival, placing her as the 2nd-ranked second-year Pandora. Later that day, she is seen with a patch over her right eye as a result of Ganessa's Volt Weapon. Equipped with her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood, Satellizer breaks through a wall with the intent of challenging Ganessa to a rematch. After a quick exchange of words, Ganessa summons her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding, and engages. Satellizer dodges the attacks and swings her Nova Blood, breaking Ganessa's chains, followed up by a slash attack upon Ganessa making her fall to a knee. Ganessa gets angry and goes into Pandora Mode, knocking Satellizer into the wall. She then sees Kazuya, blushes, and walks away from the wall, leaving her Volt Weapon behind. She then spaces out for a second as Ganessa ties her up with chains she obtained in Pandora Mode, then squeezes her with them. Kazuya jumps in and tells Ganessa to stop, only to be knocked into the ground. Upon seeing this, Satellizer goes berserk and enters Pandora Mode, then with a quick dash she attacks and breaks Ganessa's Pandora Mode only to be stopped by Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz for fear of her going overboard and breaking her old model Pandora Mode Suit because they have no replacements. The next day at lunchtime, Satellizer enters the cafeteria, in which all the students back away from the Burger Queen line. After ordering a bacon burger and receiving it, she is touched by Kazuya. She quickly moves her hand away and runs to the roof of the school. Kazuya follows her and ask to be her Limiter but is interrupted by Miyabi Kannazuki who asks Kazuya to be one of her Limiters. After Kazuya declines her offer, Miyabi threatens Kazuya while Satellizer threatens Miyabi by putting her Nova Blood to the back of her neck. Miyabi then jumps over Satellizer and summons her Volt Weapon, Homing Dagger. She throws a attack at Satellizer and goes for an Accel Turn with an attempt to slash, but Satellizer blocks the daggers and dodges the turn, then counters with a strike from her Volt Weapon. Miyabi dodges, then they both charge at each other using Accel Turn. In result of this clash, Miyabi gets a cut under her left eye. Enraged by this, Miyabi activates her Ereinbar Set, allowing her three Limiters to use Freezing. Amazingly, Satellizer can still jump very high while under suppression of the Freezing effect. When she jumps to Kazuya in an attempt to get him away from the area, Satellizer is then stabbed by three of Miyabi's daggers and falls to the ground while Miyabi's Limiters Freeze her completely. They stand her up in which Miyabi punches Satellizer in the stomach and orders for an apology from Satellizer but she does not comply, instead asking if Kazuya could leave the area. Miyabi then cuts Satellizer's dress, revealing her bra and punishes Kazuya for not being her Limiter. She then has one of her Limiters sexually harass Satellizer by groping her breast. Miyabi then kicks her to the ground, pushing her dress up and pulling down her pantihose to reveal her panties while taking pictures. Kazuya, in a blind rage, uses his Freezing ability for the first time which neutralizes the Freezing effect of the other three Limiters and froze Miyabi in place. Satellizer then gets up and beats the Limiters first, then punches Miyabi and jumps on her, delivering a flurry of punches to the face. Miyabi begs her to stop but Satellizer does not listen as she summons her Nova Blood, using it to stab Miyabi in the chest (manga only) and twisting it while it is in her chest. Kazuya then begs Satellizer to stop. Eventually, Chiffon Fairchild steps in and tells Satellizer to stop, the latter leaving the area afterwards. Third-year Punishment Arc Rana Introduction Arc After her fight with Ingrid and Kazuya asking to be her Limiter, Satellizer finally lets up and accepts, but only on the conditions that they don't perform the Baptism. She then invites him to her room for their "first time". Kazuya goes out into the city, where he is attacked by thugs but is later saved by a passing Rana. After Kazuya saved Arthur, Hiiragi, and Rana from the thugs, he passes out and is taken back to West Genetics to be tended to. Satellizer, who had fussed about what to wear, is stood up for over an hour, and later Arthur tells her that Kazuya has been hospitalized. She rushes to the Recovery Room, where she finds Rana waiting outside. When Rana tells her about Kazuya being her soul mate, Satellizer immediately feels a sense of jealousy. Afterwards, Rana transfers into Satellizer's class, sitting right next to her. She acts pleasant about it all, but Satellizer is still wary of her. During sparring, Rana tries to spar with her, but is interrupted by Ganessa. Rana easily defeats her, proving her a formidable opponent. At lunch, Arthur tells Kazuya about Satellizer's past, and then Rana comes and eats with them. After Rana tells Kazuya to drop the "-san" honorific and simply call her Rana, Satellizer appears and takes Kazuya to the rooftop, and asks him to call her "Satella". Kazuya complies, but he still adds the "-senpai" honorific at the end. Meanwhile, Attia approaches Rana and tells her that Satella is only using him like a slave, infuriating her. Third-year Retaliation Arc Later that day, Rana appears before Satellizer and takes her to the Simulation Center, where Rana tells her to let Kazuya quit being her Limiter. Satellizer refuses and turns to leave, but Rana puts her hand on her shoulder, causing Satellizer to turn and attack her. They fight as Attia watches from the sidelines. Rana quickly realizes that Satella is stronger than she first thought, and activates her Wings of Light. After getting beat up, Satellizer uses Double Accel for the first time. The fight ends in a draw, and Kazuya runs in. Attia Simmons steps out, with Arnett McMillan and Creo Brand. Satellizer takes on Arnett, and Rana fights Creo. Both are beaten to a pulp by their opponents, but when Attia and the others turn to leave, Satellizer gets up and remembers the time when she first went to live in the L. Bridget mansion, and the bitter way she was greeted. Louis began to sexually abuse her, and when she told her mother about it, her mother insisted that she should go along with it. One day, Violet catches Louis in the act, and leaves the L. Bridget house for a period of time. When she is told that her mother is dying, she rushes to her deathbed. As she slowly dies, Satellizer's mother tells her that she is a good girl and that she no longer needs to suffer, for she shall never again bow to another. Satellizer is able to produce the same Wings of Light that Rana can, and, with them, defeats Arnett with her Triple Accel. Meanwhile, Rana has also beaten Creo. Both Satellizer and Rana are at their limits, and as Attia prepares to fight them herself, Arnett and Creo stand up and say that they can't lose either. Suddenly, President Chiffon and Vice President Ticy appear and stop the battle. When Arnett refuses to step down and attacks Satellizer, Ticy blocks her and Chiffon knocks her out with her unique "Illusion Turn". Satellizer and Rana take Kazuya to the Recovery Room. When he wakes up, Satellizer gets mad at him and tells him to stop interfering, though it is simply because she was worried. When she leaves, Rana tells him that she wants the two of them to be baptised, though Kazuya declines. Interlude: Amusement Park Attia, Creo, Arnett, and Ingrid are told by Elizabeth to leave Satellizer alone, as fighting her would only bring them public humiliation. Meanwhile, Kazuya is in his room thinking about what Satellizer said, when he sees a commercial for the Food Theme Park. Kazuya decides to take Satella there. At the Food Theme Park, Satellizer is still feeling tense about the events of the other day. She and Kazuya enter in the Couples' Eating Contest, after Satella sees the grand prize: a solid gold weiner dog statue. However, Ganessa and Arthur are also taking part in the contest. The first round is five bowls of ramen. The second round is 10 plates of takoyaki, and 3 teams drop out. Then there is five servings of meat buns, and another 3 teams quit. Kazuya works hard and demolishes each course, leaving Ganessa and Arthur in the dust. For the final round, there are five super-sized hamburgers. Having pushed himself to the limit, Kazuya can't eat any more. However, Satellizer takes all five burgers and stacks them, then proceeds to wolf them down at an astonishing speed. Kazuya and Satellizer win the competition hands-down. After the competition, Satella realizes that Kazuya always puts her first no matter what the consequences are. Kazuya tells her that he had fun, and asks her if they will always be partners. She says that they will until one of them retires, and that's why she wants him to take care of himself so they can be partners for a long time.Freezing manga; Volume 4, Chapter 24 10th Nova Clash Arc At East Genetics, Cassie is asked out by her Limiter, Kyoichi Minase. She meets up with Milena Marius, an upperclassman and friend of hers, and tells her that she does not want to join the Chevalier, revealing that she was there the time Satellizer beat up Levon Brooks, and ran away even though her level of strength was much greater than Satellizer's. This leads Cassie to realize that she is a coward, and on the real battlefield she might not do so well even though she is ranked first among all the third-year Pandora at East Genetics. Later, four S-Type Nova appear and Cassie is sent out to deal with them along with other Pandora. After taking out two, Cassie and some other Pandora are captured and absorbed by the remaining Nova. Back at West Genetics, news about the Nova spreads, frustrating Satellizer because she cannot do anything about it at the moment. Kazuya then promises that he will fight and protect her as her Limiter, just like Kazuha who died protecting mankind in the 8th Nova Clash. The Nova reappear, and this time they send out Nova Forms, who are in reality Pandora from East Genetics. West Genetics prepares to defend itself, and Satellizer, Ganessa, Kazuya, and Arthur are stationed at the entrance to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Suddenly, the Nova Forms reach them, along with Arnett. As everyone starts to use their High-End Skills, Ganessa realizes that she is the only one who can't, and therefore is a weak link. Satellizer recognizes Cassie and takes her on. Meanwhile, Ingrid and Attia are battling more Nova Forms above them. Attia is caught off guard, and her Limiter, Mark, takes the hit. Enraged, Attia enters Pandora Mode. However, she still cannot win and is almost killed when Elizabeth shows up. Elizabeth quickly finds the weak points of the enemy Pandora, the Stigmata on their chests, and eliminates them without killing the Pandoras themselves. Kazuya and the others have been defeated, and an injured Satellizer fights on. Activating her Wings of Light, she is barely able to fight on par with Cassie. Cassie remembers when she was younger, and it was discovered that her body had a 90% synchronization rate with Kazuha's Stigmata. Her father is extremely proud of her, telling her that she is the Lockheart's pride and that she will save humanity. However, Cassie slowly realizes that her being a Pandora was her father's dream, not hers. When her friends buy her a cell phone, he destroys it, claiming that she should not associate with "normal" people. One day her nanny brings her a letter telling her that a publishing house is interested in publishing her novel, and she tells her that following your dreams is more important that anything else. When Cassie tells her father that she wants to become a novelist, he hits her and tells her that that is a stupid dream. Cassie tells him that her nanny told her to follow her dreams, and he fired her. Cassie finally submits to the fact that she will become the strongest Pandora and follow her father's wishes. Cassie's body talks, and Satellizer and Kazuya realize that Cassie is still partially conscious. Satellizer is unable to defeat her, and is almost killed when Kazuya uses his Freezing to stop Cassie from cutting off her head. However, Kazuya is thrown back by the force of Cassie's own Freezing. As Cassie continues to attack Satellizer, Satella swears that if anything happens to Kazuya, she will personally terminate her, even if she is dead. When Cassie is about to deliver the finishing blow, the real Cassie stops herself and starts crying tears of blood. She begs Satellizer to stop her before she hurts any more people, but is quickly taken over by the Nova Stigmata. Firing a beam at Satellizer, Ganessa stands in between them, protecting Satellizer and taking the full blow, getting half of her body blown off. Arthur rushes to her side, and she tells him that protecting the weak is a Pandora's duty. Meanwhile, the Novalized Milena reaches the core of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, but is met by Chiffon and Ticy, who defeat her. Arthur, in a state of shock, is attacked by Cassie, but Satellizer blocks the attack. She suddenly assumes Nova Form and, with her new-found strength, repelled Cassie's attacks, then proceeds to rip both arms and the Nova Stigmata from Cassie's body. Returning to normal, Cassie smiles and tells Satellizer to kill her. Satellizer proceeds to finish her, but Kazuya holds her from behind and tells her not to do it, since he doesn't want to see her become a monster. She stabs the ground next to Cassie's head, and then reverts back to her normal form. Interlude: Pandora Queen Ball The Chevalier have decided to use Satellizer as a guinea pig, since they want to study how she was able to turn back into a human after becoming a Nova Form, wanting to use this to create more efficient Pandora. Meanwhile, Satellizer and Kazuya attend the dinner party that was set up by the Student Council to lighten the mood after the 10th Nova Crash. There, Kazuya meets up with Satellizer, but is soon pulled aside by Rana. Satellizer then joins Arnett, Elizabeth, and Attia at their table, after their invitation. There, Satellizer challenges Elizabeth to a drinking competition. Neither of them are willing to give up, so Attia pulls out her "Original Over 90 Percent Cocktail" so she can make Elizabeth win. However, Rana steals the glass from Satellizer, downing the drink and throwing up afterwards. Later, Kazuya is seen carrying Satellizer back to her room on his back. After laying her down, a drunk Satella tells him to help remove her stockings. Kazuya, in shock, does so, and then she has him unzip her dress. Seeing her practically naked, Kazuya freaks out, but resolves to please her if she wants him to. However, when he turns around she has already fallen asleep, murmuring that Kazuya is her only partner. He breaths a sigh of relief, and covers her with her blanket. Back at the party, Elizabeth has gotten sick from all the liquor and Rana is extremely drunk, teasing Elizabeth for her being younger then Rana. Siblings Arc In a dream, Satellizer has a nightmare about her being sexually molested by her brother Louis, while he tells her degrading things as a result causing her to cry. She is startled awake when he tells her, "No one else is allowed to touch you! You are mine!". After awaking she is left terrified from the nightmare. She gets out of bed, and as she passed by her mirror she notices she had not remove her make-up. She then recalls the events that had occurred last night including her becoming extremely intoxicated from all the drinking she had done and as a result she had to be escorted to her room by Kazuya. Her mind goes off in thought about what could have possibly happened last night while she was drunk and at Kazuya's mercy. She confirms that nothing had happened though, but she, nonetheless, feels depressed as a result, as she thinks something is wrong. She brushes off the thoughts when she discovers a e-mail sent to her by her older sister, Violet L. Bridget. In the e-mail, Violet invites Satellizer (as well as anyone she desires) to her new resort in Bali as she had heard that West Genetics would be on a Golden Week Vacation starting the following week. Her sudden invite is due to her wanting to catch up with her younger sister since they haven't been in touch for a while. Satellizer, as a result, dazes off into a fantasy of herself and Kazuya looking out at a sunset at sea. She soon shakes herself back to reality as she thinks of the possibilities of him rejecting her invite. She brushes off her fantasies and comes to the conclusion to go swimming so that she could sober up. Later, upon arrival at the one of the West Genetics swimming pools, Satellizer is surprised when she finds both Kazuya and Rana there. She hides out of sight from the two and secretly listens in on their conversation. During the conversation, she overhears Kazuya state to Rana that both his parents were not alive, as they had died when he was a child. Kazuya goes on to tell Rana that he would be staying at the Genetics over the Golden Week Vacation. Rana continues by saying that she two would be staying at the Genetics as well because of her having to take tests during the break because of her being a transfer student, and that she was also going to have the stability of her Stigmata checked. Satellizer frowns at the fact of Rana stating that herself and Kazuya should get closer over the time, and so she becomes jealous. Later that same day at the cafeteria, Satellizer and Kazuya sit together eating lunch as she tells him about her visiting the resort for the Golden Week Vacation. Kazuya goes on to talk about all he had heard about the L. Bridget family, bringing up that it sometimes feels strange for him to have a casual-like conversation with her, as a result Satellizer responded by saying that the L. Bridget family is not that amazing, and that everyone is human despite of stature. She continues by demanding that Kazuya must come along with her to Bali for the vacation, catching Kazuya by surprise. Kazuya accepts her sudden request, stating that he couldn't say no even if he wanted to. Soon things became heated between Satellizer and Louis, due to the latter's desire to be with Satella and his cropped-up jealousy towards Kazuya. This resulted in a confrontation between them, with Louis ordering her to come back to him. Kazuya, on the other hand, tries to stop Satella from doing so, reminding her that she has changed to due all the experiences she has gained since leaving the L. Bridget household. Getting angry at Kazuya's words, Louis orders Holly to attack him. However when she tries to attack Kazuya, she was blocked by Satella. Due to her desire to protect Kazuya, Satella finally gains the courage to ignore her brother's command and leaves her past behind. This results in a fight between her and Holly. While Holly initially had the upper hand due to her superior High-End Skills, Satella was able to activate her Wings of Light (Holy Gates), levelling out the battle while Kazuya protects her from Louis' Freezing attacks. Eventually Satella was able to defeat Holly. On the defeat and rejection when Holly tries to commit a double suicide by pushing her and Louis off the cliff, she and Kazuya save them. E-Pandora Project Arc Abilities As a Pandora, Satellizer possesses enhanced strength and endurance, and is a skilled swords-woman when wielding Nova Blood (ノヴァ・ブラッド, Nova Buraddo), a giant mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard. While in Pandora Mode (manga version), Nova Blood can be attached to Satella's Pandora Suit on either forearm, serving as an arm-mounted blade. Because she can only use the Accel Turn, she is identified as an Accel-type Pandora, her abilities including Double Accel (both variations) and Triple Accel. In her fight against Cassie Lockheart during the 10th Nova Clash, she exhibits the ability to turn into a Nova Form state; however, she needed assistance from Kazuya Aoi to be able to return to sanity again, and has been the only Pandora in the series to do so. While in Nova Form, Satellizer displayed the ability to use Quintuple Accel, a variation of the Accel Turn that far surpasses Cassie's Quadruple Accel, being able to make Tempest Turn-like copies of herself through sheer velocity. However, it is not considered a High-End Skill since she can only use it while in Nova Form. Satellizer, like Rana, also possesses the ability to generate Wings of Light, as shown during her fight with Arnett. This form was identified by Rana as the "Holy Gates". Relationships Kazuya Aoi Kazuya Aoi is her Limiter, as he and her older sister Violet are the only people who can touch her without her feeling uncomfortable. Clearly seen but yet to be openly said; Satella is in love with Kazuya. Rana Linchen Rana is Satelizer's rival. They both argue over who should get Kazuya as a Limiter. Louis L. Bridget Before she became a Pandora, Satellizer lived in the L. Bridget mansion along with Violet and Louis. For most of her childhood, Louis sexually harassed her, which led to her aphephobia. It is revealed that she still cares for him because he's her brother. Violet L. Bridget Violet is Satellizer's older half-sister. She gets along well with Satella and shows no signs of dislike or hatred towards her, unlike Violet's mother and Louis. Like Kazuya, she is also able to touch Satellizer without her feeling uncomfortable. Noelle Alongrutch Noelle is Satellizer's birth mother. Seeing her mother so powerless in the L. Bridget house and later dying led to Satellizer swearing to never bow her head to anyone no matter what. Cassie Lockheart A year before Kazuya transferred to West Genetics, when Satella still attended East Genetics, Cassie found her after she had attacked a boy named Levon Brooks who has asked to be Satellizer's Limiter. Cassie was easily stronger than her, but her determination to win stunned Cassie, who later ran away. After the events of the 10th Nova Clash, Satellizer is still cautious around Cassie, but they seem to be on better terms. Gallery Trivia *'Satellizer' has the biggest bust size in West Genetics' student body, that excluding Yumi Kim who has the biggest bust size in the entire series (95 cm/38 in). *'Satellizer' is the first British Pandora introduced in the series. *Outside of Freezing, Satellizer is the official mascot for the Cross Make hentai dōjinshi series, being featured on every cover since its induction. *'Satellizer' was featured on the inside cover of volume 4 of the Korean manhwa Aflame Inferno alongside male protagonist Shi-Chan Kang. Lim and Kim wrote and illustrated Aflame Inferno prior to them creating Freezing.Aflame Inferno; Volume 4 References Category:Character Category:Pandora